Blossom PotterBlack
by donalddeutsch
Summary: Female Harry, raised by Sirius. Read along with me as I send us through her years at Hogwart's and beyond. Inspired by Kinsfire's Three of a Kind, but she really is a she, not a Metamorphed Male Harry.


**Blossom Potter-Black**

Chapter 1: Prologue

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO RECOGNIZE THE NAME, AT LEAST PARTIALLY, I HAVE KINSFIRE'S PERMISSION TO USE HER. FOR THOSE WHO DON'T RECOGNIZE IT, IT'S FROM KINSFIRE'S STORY, THREE FOR ALL. IT'S THE NAME OF HARRY'S FEMALE FORM WHILE HE IS USING IT, WELL I ADDED THE POTTER PART TO IT, IT'S BLOSSOM BLACK IN THE STORY. MY STORY IS GOING TO BE A FEMALE HARRY STORY, WHERE SHE IS RAISED BY SIRIUS AFTER HER PARENTS ARE KILLED. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE STORY.

11 year old, Blossom Black, was sitting at the dinner table at #12 Grimmauld Place on her 11th birthday, having breakfast with her adoptive father Sirius Black. She was adopted by her godfather after her parents were killed by Voldemort 10 years ago. She was waiting for the post owls to arrive that morning, for she was sure that she was going to be getting her Hogwart's letter this day.

"When are the owls supposed to be here dad?" She had asked Sirius yet again, for the third time in the last half hour.

Sirius just chuckled at that and shook his head . "Don't worry Blossom, they will be here in a couple of minutes. Expecting something?" He knew what she was expecting, but still couldn't help but tease her a bit.

She just gave him a half-hearted glare and giggled. "Oh silly, you know what I'm expecting, and it should be here today. At least I hope that it gets here today. You don't think that they didn't accept me do you?" She was a bit worried about that, but shouldn't have been, considering who her parents were, and that she had been doing accidental magic all her life.

Just before Sirius could answer her question, the post owls came in the window and brought them their morning mail. Blossom got a couple of letters including one from Hogwart's. She set the others aside to read later, but immediately tore into the one from the school. She took out the slip which was congratulating her on being accepted to Hogwart's, and giving her instructions and a school supply list. She looked at Sirius with wide open eyes and a smile. "So when can we go to Diagon Alley to get my supplies and all? Can we go today before the party tonight please?" She gave him her best little girl pouty lip that she knew that he couldn't resist.

"You know you don't have to give me that look Blossom, of course we can. Now finish your breakfast, and also looking at your mail, then we can go to the alley." He finished up his tea, and looking at the morning Prophet seeing that certain things were still the same. He shook his head at the thought about how things were going in the ministry, but didn't have to worry about that for now.

Blossom took a look at the other letters and noted whom they were from. "Hmm, seems like cousin Draco is wishing me a Happy Birthday, that's sweet of him. (Yes I'm having them get along in this story, for they grew up together, having had Lucius have been killed before Blossoms parents were, and Narcissa and Draco are part of the Black Family, in fact you might find it interesting in who I have as her new hubby, read on and find out. Mwahahahaha.) Aunt Cissy sends her love and says they will be here tonight at the party. Tonight's not a full moon is it dad? I wonder if Uncle Moony will be joining them tonight?" She loved her Aunt and Uncle and was sorry that her cousins original father was killed shortly before her own parents were, but they got along great.

"No the full moon isn't for another week or two, so he should be there tonight also Blossom. Who are the others from? Mostly friends and relatives I assume." He had a good idea what was going on, and whom was writing. He ticked them off on his hand, The Lupins wrote, probably the Tonks, the Weasley, the Longbottoms, and a few others that Blossom knew from her days at the Burrow learning their primary lessons. Molly Weasley had become like a mother to Blossom , for Sirius had never married, and was thankful that Molly was there for her along with his cousin Adromeda and Narcissa. He still had one bad one in the bunch, but she was sitting in Azkaban right now, for following the Dark Lord before he was killed when he killed Blossoms parents.

"Let's see here, Uncle Ted and Aunt Andromeda, along with Nymphadora, they must have put her name on it, for I know she doesn't like that name," she giggled some at the antics of her cousin, "The Weasleys, Neville and his Grandmother, Susan and her Aunt Amelia also send their love, that's cool. They all say they will be here tonight also, so it's going to be a full house tonight." She then got a far away starry eyed look on her face wondering if the hunk of a brother that Ron had was going to be there tonight. She knew that Charlie Weasley was to old for her, at least right now, but in a few years she was hoping that they might have at least a fling. Hey a girl can have a crush now, couldn't she. She also knew that she would probably find a cute boy closer to her own age once she was in school, so oh well.

She finished up her breakfast quickly, and set her dishes in the sink, knowing that her father would just set them to washing as soon as he was done. She then excused herself from the table, and went upstairs to get ready for the day. On her way up, she passed by the portrait of her adoptive grandmother, Sirius's late mother and smiled. "Good Morning Grandmother, I hope that you are having a great day." She smiled.

The older woman looked at her and chuckled. "I am doing good child, and I hope you are also. Now remember to be good in your studies at Hogwart's, and don't badmouth the professors or anyone, and don't you dare be like your father, or his friends were in pranking." She winked at her and then set her scowl back into place when she heard Sirius coming up the steps. Blossom knew that look, and went upstairs at that time to get ready. You see, for some reason, Mrs. Black got along with Blossom, seeing something in her that reminded her of herself in her youth. She might not like anyone else in the family right now, but got along fine with Blossom. Blossom also knew that she wasn't really like what she acted, but she at least tolerated them for Blossoms sake. Only letting off her steam and rage at Sirius or any other adults when she knew that Blossom wasn't around.

Blossom took a quick shower in the attached bath to her room, and went into her room with a towel around her body and her hair. She was looking through her closet for the proper outfit for the day, wondering what would look good. She decided on a pair of faded blue jeans, and her favorite Weird Sisters t-shirt, that her cousin Tonks had given her. She also decided to go with having her hair long and Black this day, with the green eyes that she had gotten from her mother. You see Blossom, like her cousin Tonks, was a Metamorphmagus, or a witch or wizard that could change their body to look like anyone they wanted. She wasn't going to go around like her cousin with bubblegum pink hair most of the time, but she did have fun with it from time to time. She put on her trainers, and grabbed her purse and robes before heading downstairs to meet up with Sirius halfway down the staircase.

"Ready Blossom? Love the hairstyle this morning by the way, most appropriate." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "We're going to floo to the Leaky Cauldron, and then go do our shopping from there. Maybe have lunch in their later and Ice Cream at Fluereans if you want." He smiled as they walked down to the fireplace and flooed to the cauldron.

As they exited through the floo network, they saw a few of her friends were there also getting ready to go shopping. She ran up and hugged Ron, Draco, Ginny, Neville, Susan, the Twins, and Mrs Weasley hello. "Hey guys, doing your shopping today also?"

When they all nodded, she looked at Sirius with questioning eyes wondering if he had set this up this way on purpose, when he just grinned she laughed and shook her head. "So it's shopping then lunch huh guys, sounds like a plan, and all this before the party tonight." It seems like Draco, Susan and Neville were all there with the Weasley's already with their money, and were going to be spending the day with them. "So where's Percy Mrs. Weasley, doesn't he need supply's for this year also?"

"Oh don't worry about Percy dear, he's already gone into the Alley to get his, he didn't need much, so he decided to get his early, and will see you at the party tonight." She smiled reassuringly at her, and went over to greet Sirius warmly.

"So you all having a good summer so far?" She was talking happily with her friends as they went about their shopping for the new school year. They were all excited about starting Hogwart's this year, well all except Ginny, who wouldn't be starting until the next year.

They all were having the time of their lives that day shopping and having lunch. When they were done, they went their separate ways, well almost all of them did, Draco joined Blossom and Sirius back at Grimmauld place for the rest of the day. "Why don't you two go up to Blossom's room and do some reading or something, while I get the place set up for the party tonight." He shooed them out of the kitchen and upstairs.

When they were upstairs, and flopped down on Blossoms bed they looked at each other and laughed. "Oh god Dra, this is going to be so much fun. Do you know which house you want to be in at the school yet?"

"I don't know Blo, my birth dad and mum were Slytherin's, but I don't think I can do that house. Maybe Ravenclaw would be good you know. Even Gryffindor would be a great house, I mean my step-dad and your parents were in Gryffindor, and they turned out good. What about you? Where do you want to end up?"

She looked at him and saw the boy that had been one of her earliest friends from growing up, and smiled. "I think either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor also, they both would be great. Let's make a promise tho, that no matter what house we get put into, we will still always be friends." She smiled at him knowingly, to let him know that even if he got put into Slytherin, she wouldn't care.

He smiled and nodded. "I promise that no matter what house either of us is put into, we will always be friends." He spat on his hand and stuck it out.

Blossom looked at him with a wicked grin. "I promise that no matter what house either of us is put into, we will always be friends." She then did a very un-ladylike manuever, and spat on her own hand and shook his back.

OK, THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE, WHAT DO YOU THINK.

A couple of questions for you to think of, and answer in a review please.

1. Who should I hook Sirius up with?

A: Amelia Bones

B: Arabella Figg

C: Somone Else (If you pick this one, please say who you think)

The way Keith says that Blossom looks like is to imagine what Harry would look like if he was female. If he was meant to be born female instead of male.


End file.
